Vivir sin ti
by Nebyura
Summary: TERMINADA, al fin perdonen la tardanza. Yaoi Shaka x Ikki, Milo x Camus y otros colados lean porfavor y dejad reviewers!
1. llegando a la fiesta

Una vez más, tomo prestados los personajes creados por Kurumada para escribir esta historia, de la mejor serie de anime que ha existido (o al menos eso digo yo). Espero que les guste el resultado.  
  
La historia se llama VIVIR SIN TI  
  
Y la situación es mas o menos esta: Después de 2 años de un apasionado romance, una tarde gris, Shaka e Ikki rompieron, nadie sabe porque. Seiya hizo volar la mansión Kido por lo que luego de 3 meses de separación, los ex amantes volverán a verse. ¿Qué sucederá?  
  
Capítulo 1: llegando a la fiesta  
  
La vida transcurría pacíficamente y Mu, sentado en las escaleras frente al templo de Aries, mas por costumbre que por que fuera necesario, se aburría. En la distancia seis siluetas recortaban el horizonte. Reconoció entonces a Atena y los cinco caballeros de bronce por lo que salió a su encuentro.  
  
-Atena, caballeros. ¡Que gusto verlos aquí! ¿Van a quedarse una temporada en el santuario?  
  
-Así es- respondió la diosa –estaremos aquí por un tiempo  
  
-Hasta que reparen los destrozos de Seiya- agregó Hyoga  
  
'No se que haya sucedido" pensó Mu "pero mejor ni preguntar, luego mando a Kiki a investigar" y los escoltó hasta la casa de Tauro.  
  
Ya anochecía, Mu iba a ya a entrar a su casa a cenar, dio una última ojeada y observó que cuatro chicas subían hacia allí, riendo y charlando. Eran realmente hermosas. ¿Qué hacían en el santuario?  
  
-Son unas preciosidades, ¿no crees?- Ikki era quien hablaba tras de él. Mu asintió.  
  
-Hola muñecas, que bueno que vinieron  
  
-Hola Ikki- dijeron las chicas en coro  
  
-Oye bombón- dijo una rubia de ojos azules –porque no llevamos a tu amigo, parece lindo- y dirigiéndose a Mu agregó -¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Vamos a un bailar.  
  
Mu se sonrojo ligeramente al notar la provocativa mirada que le lanzaba la chica –Gracias pero no bailo y no bebo.  
  
La chica se encogió de hombros y aferrándose al brazo de Ikki dijo -¿nos vamos galán?  
  
La mañana siguiente el santuario entero se conmocionó ante la noticia de que Seiya, nadie sabía como, había conseguido el permiso de Saori para hacer una fiesta en el coliseo. Ikki ya había invitado a las niñas más bonitas de varios kilómetros a la redonda (incluyendo a sus cuatro amigas cariñosas) y Dokho con la ayuda Shiryu habían ido a comprar provisiones para la fiesta (entiéndase alcohol en grandes cantidades)  
  
Por la noche todos estaban bailando o tomando o una agradable mezcla de ambas. Seiya bailaba quebradita con Shaina. Saori, totalmente ebria, acosaba a Aioria ante la mirada asesina de Marín. Dokho y Shura competía para ver quien aguantaba mas shots de tequila y por algún rincón un totalmente alcoholizado Death Mask se dejaba seducir por Afrodita.  
  
Ikki hizo su entrada con sus cuatro amigas y poco tiempo después besaba apasionadamente a dos de ellas.  
  
Shaka, sentado en un rincón lo observaba tristemente. Milo se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a él –Toma- dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza –deja de pensar en él y diviértete.  
  
-Sabes que no bebo- fue la respuesta de Shaka, sin embargo tomó la botella.  
  
Un par de cervezas después Shaka bailaba sensualmente con una de las amigas del fénix ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos  
  
-Milo, ¿que tenía la cerveza?- preguntaron Saga y Kanon pero Milo ya había visto sola a la otra amiga de Ikki y se lanzó a la conquista.  
  
La fiesta se prolongo hasta la madrugada aunque varios caballeros se fueron antes. Mu, Shun, Shiryu, Aioros y Aldebarán (los que quedaban sobrios y despiertos) despidieron a las chicas que aún estaban ahí y mandaron a los que se tenían en pie, otros como Seiya, Hyoga y Shura tuvieron que ser acarreados a sus habitaciones.  
  
Por ahí de las 8 AM en el comedor semivacío se discutía acerca de la noche anterior.  
  
-Les digo que desde que terminó con Shaka, Ikki no es el mismo- decía Shun –sale con muchas chicas pero a ninguna la toma en serio  
  
-Shaka tampoco es el mismo- decía Aioria –cada día está mas y mas huraño y melancólico. Oye ¿sabes por qué terminaron?  
  
Shun negó con la cabeza –Nunca ha querido decirme  
  
-Yo creo que anoche Ikki trataba de causarle celos- intervino Saga  
  
-Y ya con unas copitas encima- agregó Kanon –Shaka imitó el juego  
  
En otro lugar Ikki despertó. A su lado una chica de cabellos rubios descansaba aun pero el alcohol aun presente en sus venas le jugo una broma -¿Shaka?- murmuro  
  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?  
  
-Sihem, lo siento, tenía un mal sueño.  
  
-Sigues pensando en tu ex cuando estas conmigo. ¡Ikki eres de lo peor! Será mejor que te vallas.  
  
Ikki no pudo negarlo. Se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Camino lentamente hacia el santuario. Recordaba con dolor la mañana anterior, cuando acompañado de la diosa y los otros caballeros habían pasado por la casa de Virgo: Shaka lo había ignorado totalmente y el tampoco intento acercársele, no se iba a rebajar, no después de lo que le había hecho.  
  
Mientras tanto Shaka despertaba con un dolor de cabeza colosal "no debí tomar tanto" pensó, abrió los ojos y:  
  
-Buenos días guapo  
  
  
  
Hola de nuevo. Este es mi primera historia con Ikki y Shaka como pareja principal, así que espero que me salga bien. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, reclamo, critica, idea o jitomatazo que enviarme, sed tan amables de dejar un reviewer. Mil gracias por haber leído y espero estar de vuelta pronto. 


	2. pero sigo siendo el rey

OK, hola de nuevo. Primero los reviewers:  
  
Chamaco Feo: hasta que por fin lees mis historias!!! Que no te den miedo, ya sabias de que se trataban. Sobre lo de poner a un tercero... suena buena idea, espero que te guste el capítulo, hay un poco de eso. Nos vemos pronto.  
  
Luna-wood: no estoy segura porque terminaron tengo un par de ideas pero no me he decidido aun, alguna sugerencia? Shaka debería tomarte la palabra pero que le vamos a hacer, al chico le esta empezando a gustar y yo espero que te guste el capítulo 2  
  
Ahora si, le presento a usted el:  
  
Capítulo 2. Pero sigo siendo el rey  
  
-Hyoga, ¡levántate!  
  
-Déjame dormir. Es muy temprano.  
  
-Ya pasa del mediodía y le prometiste a Camus que le ayudarías hoy con las compras. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Hyoga se levantó de la cama con un salto –OK, vámonos Shun  
  
-No pensarás ir así, verdad? Podrías al menos darte un baño.  
  
-Sería buena idea- Abrazó a Shun por la cintura y le dijo al oído -¿me acompañas amor?  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Acuario  
  
-Oh, vamos. No estés triste- decía Shura –esa chica no significa nada para él  
  
-Si, lo se- decía Camus –pero si significa algo para mí: a Milo le gustan las chicas.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Si le gustan las chicas, no le gusto yo.  
  
-Oh, vamos. Conoces a Milo. Es un fácil y no distingue entre hombres y mujeres. Estoy seguro que terminarán juntos.  
  
-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo.  
  
Llegaron entonces Hyoga y Shun  
  
-Por fin llegaron- exclamó Shura –Será mejor que se vallan de una vez.  
  
Camus con cara de fastidio –Pues ya que. Vamos  
  
Se dirigieron entonces a la casa de Libra ya que las compras que iban a hacer eran los pomos para la fiesta de esa noche, pero al pasar por la casa de Escorpio  
  
-¡Camus! Que bueno que te veo- el corazón del caballero de Acuario latió rápidamente –Necesito un favor.  
  
-Shun, Hyoga ¿Por qué no se adelantan para que el antiguo maestro les de la lista de lo que vamos a comprar?- cuando los caballeros de bronce se fueron –dime que necesitas Milo.  
  
-Quisiera abusar de tu confianza y ver si me podrías congelar esto- dijo Milo mostrándole una rosa roja, proveniente probablemente del jardín de Afrodita.  
  
-¿Para que quieres congelarla?  
  
-¿Recuerdas a la bella chica con la que estuve anoche?- Camus asintió –Dijo que siempre deseo una rosa que no se marchitara y quisiera dársela cuando salga de bañarse.  
  
-¿Ella está aquí?  
  
-Si, así que, ¿podrías apresurarte?  
  
Camus sintió que le hervía la sangre, aun así, congeló la rosa. No podía negarle nada a ese hermoso caballero dueño de su corazón, por mucho que lo maltratara.  
  
Esa noche el escenario de la fiesta era la casa de Tauro (lo mas lejos posible de la recámara de Saori) y los asistentes fueron únicamente los caballeros.  
  
-Ikki ¿por qué no trajiste a tus amigas?- preguntó Kanon  
  
-Hoy no podían.  
  
En un rincón Shaka conversaba con Aioria. Al verlos, Milo se acercó con un vaso de vodka -¿Quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole la bebida a Shaka.  
  
-Sabes que no bebo  
  
-No te hagas el inocente, si te encantó el trago de ayer- replicó Milo  
  
-Cierto- le apoyó Aioria –y hasta conseguiste chava  
  
-No gracias, todavía me duele la cabeza de la resaca de esta mañana  
  
-Pues con esto se te quita- Shaka tomo el vaso ente la sonrisa triunfal de Milo quien se dirigió a buscar más alcohol  
  
-Entonces- prosiguió Aioria -¿Qué paso con la chica de anoche?  
  
-Esta mañana le expliqué que había bebido demasiado y mi intención no era terminar así. Ella me dio un cachetada y se fue- Shaka alzó la mirada y vio a Ikki bailando con Kanon demasiado cerca para su gusto, se tomo entonces el trago que le había dejado Milo  
  
Saga miraba a Mu desde un rincón, trataba de encontrar el momento adecuado para acercársele. Vio entonces a Shaka con una botella semivacía en la mano y caminando tambaleándose. –Mu. Tus ojos son verdes- le dijo  
  
Mu asintió extrañado ¿Qué le sucedía a Shaka? -¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Shaka asintió pero había bebido tanto que perdió el piso y hubiera azotado en el suelo si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Mu quien lo sujetó y luego lo llevó afuera.  
  
-Mu ¿a dónde vamos? Yo quiero otro trago. Milo, ¡rolate otra!  
  
-No, no más alcohol para ti- le regaño Mu –vamos a tu casa.- pero Shaka apenas y se tenía en pie por lo que Mu decidió llevarlo a su casa, que estaba mas cerca  
  
Todo esto fue visto atentamente pero desde una distancia segura por Ikki  
  
-Mu se preocupa demasiado por Shaka ¿no crees?- Era Saga quien le hablaba más el fénix no respondió, paso de largo y fue por otro trago.  
  
El sol sorprendió al los caballeros todavía festejando. Ikki, Saga y Camus cantaban en coro, Shun cargaba a Hyoga para llevarlo a dormir, Afrodita y Death Mask se besaban en un rincón, Shion y Dohko todavía competían con shots de vodka, varios habían decidido tomar una siesta en el suelo, Marín regañaba a Aioria por bailar con Shaina. Y j justo cuando el dolido y sus cuates cantaban "Pero sigo siendo el reeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" se escuchó una voz que los dejo a todos helados:  
  
-¡Alguien quiere explicarme que significa esto!  
  
Saori los sermoneo largamente, especialmente a Shion y se fue dejándoles un –¡Y mas les vale que este lugar este impecable cuando regrese!  
  
-¿Dónde se metió Mu- gritó Shion cuando se fue la diosa –¿no se suponía que iba a vigilar que Atena no viniera?  
  
-¿Por qué lo haces Shaka?- dijo Mu mientras le servía café  
  
Shaka acostado en la mesa murmuró –Me ayuda a no pensar.  
  
Mu se sentó frente a Shaka –Si lo extrañas tanto deberías decírselo, tal vez el también te extraña  
  
-Después de lo que paso... no lo creo  
  
  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna idea de porque terminaron Ikki y Shaka es bienvenida (porque no estoy segura de la razón que pondré) También cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica, jitomatazo, o idea de cualquier otro tipo, dejad un reviewer por favor. 


	3. quiero comprarme un jersey a rayas

Perdonen la tardanza, entré a propedéutico y no había dado tiempo de escribir, pero para compensarlo esta vez es un capítulo mas largo de lo que acostumbro pero primero contestamos los reviewers:  
  
Nhai: lo se, por eso me encanta verlo todo ebrio. Se desinhibe bastante. Gracias por leer.  
  
Luna-wood: si, la Saori que todos amamos es así, siempre aguafiestas. Y si escuchas algún rumor de porque rompieron no dudes en hacérmelo saber.  
  
Varda-Elentari: no estoy segura porque rompieron, espero que te guste la historia, ya que de tanto leer las tuyas de esta pareja me inspire para hacer la mía. Perdona la tardanza, prometo actualizar mas seguido.  
  
Ahora:  
  
Capitulo 3: Quiero comprarme un jersey a rayas.  
  
Shun se dirigía a la alcoba de Ikki, al llegar observó que la puerta estaba abierta e iba a entrar pero escucho que su hermano hablaba con alguien.  
  
-Ya te dije que lo siento, fue un mal sueño. Ya lo he olvidado.  
  
-...  
  
-Por favor, vengan, les prometo que se divertirán  
  
-...  
  
-Si, yo creo que Milo también va a ir.  
  
-...  
  
-No, no se porque no la ha llamado.  
  
-...  
  
-No, no se si Shaka irá. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?  
  
-...  
  
-Pero... ¡demonios! Me colgaron.  
  
Entró entonces Shun a la habitación -¿Sucede algo?  
  
-¡Shun! No te vi entrar... No, todo está bien.  
  
-Ya esta el desayuno. ¿Vienes?  
  
-Si, claro. Solo espera un segundo, me cambiaré la camisa- Ikki aun traía la misma ropa que la noche anterior, abrió su guardarropa y saco lo primero que encontró.  
  
Shaka en su casa, trataba de meditar pero no lo lograba, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mu. Tal vez Ikki también lo extrañara pero al recordar como habían terminado se desanimaba. Todo era tan fácil cuando estaban tan lejos, uno en Japón y el otro en Grecia.  
  
¿Por qué tuvieron que venir los caballeros de bronce a Grecia? Claro, Seiya estaba jugando con Hidrógeno y un cerillo, eso le había dicho Kiki. Maldito Pegaso incendiario- pensaba Shaka –no podía jugar con cosas menos inflamables.  
  
Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos –Shaka, ¿no vienes a desayunar?- Era Aioria, y tenía un propuesta que su estómago aceptó inmediatamente.  
  
En el comedor, todos trataban de aparentar estar en el mejor estado, Saori desayunaba con ellos y no querían que los notara crudos. No iban a dejar que les arruinara el plan de esa noche.  
  
-Supongo que ayudaron a Aldebarán a limpiar su desastre- dijo Saori  
  
-Si- contesto el caballero de Tauro –Saga y Kanon me ayudaron. (En realidad habían mandado toda la basura a otra dimensión, pero no importaba mientras se viera limpio)  
  
-Oye Ikki- dijo Kanon, sin que Saori oyera –ya invitaste a tus amigas  
  
-Si, ya les llame. Pero no quieren ir.  
  
-Camus, ¿ahora porque estas apachurrado?- preguntó Shura  
  
-Ya sabes porque- murmuro el santo de Acuario  
  
-Porque no aprovechas esta noche para decirle lo que sientes por él- Camus miró sorprendido a su amigo –Total, puedes decir que fue por el alcohol- Camus negó con la cabeza, no le agradaba esa idea pero a su lado, Saga había escuchado esta conversación y una idea empezó a maquinarse en su cabeza.  
  
-Ikki, ¡que buen gusto tienes!- exclamó Shura al ver su playera. Todos voltearon a verla, incluso Ikki. Fue entonces que noto que traía puesto: el jersey del Real Madrid.  
  
Después del desayuno algunos caballeros se quedaron conversando, terminando de planear la salida de esa noche, aprovechando que Saori si retiró a atender "asuntos importantes" ayudada por Seiya.  
  
-A las 8:00 en la casa de Aries- gritó Shion –el que no esté se queda  
  
-Y Atena no debe enterarse POR NINGUN MOTIVO-agregó Dohko  
  
-Mu. Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez si me extraña.  
  
-¿Y por que crees eso?-dijo Mu sorprendido cuando vio llegar a Shaka corriendo a su casa.  
  
-¿Lo viste? ¿Viste lo que traía puesto esta mañana?  
  
-Si, el jersey que le encantó a Shura, ¿Qué hay con eso?  
  
-Bueno, cuando recién empezamos a salir, hace ya más de dos años. Todos los domingos nos quedábamos en casa para ver el fútbol. Sabes que a mí no me gusta mucho pero por estar con él, me aventaba todos los partidos de todos los torneos existentes. Para no hacer esta historia mas larga, su equipo favorito es el Real Madrid y en su cumpleaños le regalé ese jersey.  
  
Mu asintió pensativo –¿solo porque se puso ropa que le regalaste piensas que te extraña?  
  
-No, no solo es eso. Ikki no es el tipo de persona que hace lo que le ordenan. Si hay algo que el no desea hacer no lo hace sin importar de donde venga la orden. Si no me hubiera querido ver no habría venido al santuario, aunque Atena lo ordenara.  
  
-Eso es muy cierto. ¿Acaso veo venir una reconciliación?  
  
-¿Reconciliación? ¿Ikki y Shaka van a regresar?- dijo burlonamente Death Mask  
  
Eran casi las 8 y los caballeros empezaron a llegar a la casa de Aries, tal y como habían acordado, para ir a un bar de la ciudad. –Pues ya vámonos- dijo Dohko cuando todos estuvieron reunidos  
  
Todos se pusieron en marcha -¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Mu al ver que Shaka se levantaba  
  
-Si, ¿tú no?  
  
Mu negó con la cabeza. –Y creo que no deberías ir tú tampoco.  
  
-Mu, Shaka ya esta lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir si va o no- intervino Saga. Mu le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero el otro agregó –Y yo creo que tú también deberías ir- y volteando a donde estaban todos los demás gritó -¿Quieren que Mu venga?  
  
Se oyeron muchos gritos de SI, (y uno o dos colados de NO) –Lo ves Mu, tu público te aclama.  
  
Mu se encogió de hombros, tomo su chaqueta y los acompaño, para cuidar que Shaka no se extralimite, pensó  
  
Ya en el antro todos bebían y bailaban. Saga buscaba acercarse a Mu cuando estuviera solo pero siempre estaba acompañado por Shaka.  
  
-Mu, déjame en paz. Si quiero beber, voy a beber.  
  
-Para que luego estés llorando: Mu, no aguanto la cruda- dijo quitándole un vaso  
  
-¡Eres insoportable!  
  
Por otro lado Camus miraba a Milo bailar con varias chicas, dio un sorbo a su vodka y entonces ¡Milo se acercaba a él!  
  
-Camus ¿por que tan triste? Te presentaré a una chica.  
  
-No, Milo no estoy de humor.  
  
-Cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Milo sentándose a su lado -¿Tienes algún problema?  
  
Camus negó con la cabeza –No es nada- dio otro sorbo a su trago  
  
-Es por amor, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Afrodita bailaba con Death Mask, y vieron a Ikki sentado en un rincón -¿Mala noche?  
  
-Nada mal, diría yo- y justo en ese momento apareció una bella chica que le plantó un beso y se sentó en sus piernas.  
  
Así transcurrió la noche. Algunos caballeros se retiraron temprano y otros como Dokho, Shion y Kanon no se fueron hasta que el gerente del lugar les pidió que si por favor no se retiraban ya que había pasado la hora de cerrar desde hacía un buen rato.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol se metían por la ventana, Mu acostado en su cama -¿Fue un sueño?  
  
-No, no fue un sueño- Saga entraba en boxers, con el desayuno en una charola y lo puso en la mesita a un lado de la cama, luego le dio un beso y se sentó a su lado –¿Dormiste bien?  
  
Mu solo asintió, todavía no creía lo que pasaba. Tomó el vaso de jugo y tomo un trago –Es natural, ¿tú lo hiciste?  
  
Saga asintió –Para mi niño, solo lo mejor- luego se levantó y se vistió –Nos vemos al rato- le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.  
  
Mu no podía despegar su vista del caballero de géminis. Cada movimiento lo hechizaba, le fascinaba. Hacía mucho que le gustaba pero nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo, recordó entonces la noche anterior:  
  
Trataba de quitarle a Shaka una botella de tequila, cuando llegó Saga le quitó la botella a ambos y sirvió tres caballitos, Shaka tomo uno inmediatamente y él trató de quitárselo pero Saga le sostuvo la mano, se tomo el otro y le ofreció el tercero –Sabes que no bebo- -Solo uno. No te hará daño- Mu se encogió de hombros tomo el vaso pero Shaka se lo quito. Miró a Shaka beberse su trago, tomar la botella e irse de ahí. Se iba a levantar a seguirlo pero Saga lo sostuvo –Gracias- dijo Shaka y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.  
  
-Suéltame- le dijo y trato de zafarse pero lo tenía bien agarrado.  
  
-No, no te voy a soltar. No hasta que me respondas dos preguntas  
  
Lo miró extrañado, hablaba con mucha seriedad y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, como para asegurarse de que no fuera a mentirle. -¿Qué preguntas?  
  
-¿Hay algo entre Shaka y tú?  
  
-No, solo somos amigos y no me gusta verlo mal, desde que terminó con Ikki ha estado así y me da tristeza verlo sufrir ¿Por?  
  
-La respuesta es la segunda pregunta: ¿Qué harías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?  
  
No podía hablar de la sorpresa, Saga asintió y se levantó para marcharse, no había dado dos pasos cuando finalmente reaccionó, corrió tras él -¡Saga!- cuando volteo, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, le planto un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, el beso aumento su intensidad y se prolongó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Se separaron para respirar y vieron entonces que Shun & Hyoga y Afrodita & Death Mask marchaban a la salida, casi siempre lo hacían, regresar a casa para estar a solas. -¿Qué te parece si seguimos su sabio ejemplo?- le había dicho al oído Saga.  
  
Ya en su casa, la noche había sido todo lo que había podido pedir y más. Siempre había pensado que Saga sería un amante apasionado pero descubrió que también era tierno. Había en él una ternura que pocos, si no es que nadie, habían podido observar.  
  
  
  
No pude resistirlo, me gusta el fútbol y tenía que poner a Ikki con una playera de esas, siempre he pensado que les han de quedar bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviewers para cualquier comentario o si tienen idea de porque terminaron Shaka e Ikki, en serio todavía no se la razón. 


	4. Me muero por abrazarte

OK, primero que nada gracias por los reviewers:  
  
Kaede Sakuragi: me agrada la idea, sería divertido si hubieran terminado por algo así, es una buena posibilidad, espero te guste el capítulo.  
  
Virgo no Shaka: me da gusto que hayas leído y que te guste como lo haga, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas seguido posible y las parejas, creo que son de las que mejor se ven juntos  
  
Shouran: Creo que Shaka empezó a tomar cuando Ikki lo botó pero podría ser, no hay que descartar ninguna idea. Gracias por la idea.  
  
Lunawood: si, ¡a todos les gusta el fut! O al menos aquí si y ya pronto sabremos si Ikki perdona a Shaka, como veras en este capítulo lo extraña bastante. Ojala te guste.  
  
Ahora, sin más:  
  
Capítulo 4: Me muero por abrazarte  
  
Milo en su casa despertó más temprano de lo usual. Desde la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Camus le había dicho. Su amigo estaba enamorado de uno de los caballeros de Atena, le había insistido un millón de veces pero no había conseguido que Camus soltara el nombre del dueño de sus pensamientos. ¡Como él, Milo de Escorpio, su mejor amigo no lo sabía! Lo intrigaba descubrir quien sería.  
  
–Definitivamente no es ninguno de los caballeros de plata, casi nunca trata con ellos- pensaba –y de los de bronce, solo se lleva con Hyoga y su novio así que es poco probable que sea uno de ellos. Entonces por proceso de eliminación nos quedan los caballeros de oro. ¡Si, debe ser un caballero dorado!  
  
-¿Quién debe ser un caballero dorado?  
  
-Shura, creo que estaba pensando en voz alta  
  
-Si, así parece. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?  
  
-Voy a ver a Camus, vamos a salir a desayunar  
  
–Pues bueno no te entretengo más- Shura se sintió feliz por su amigo, de seguro todo iba por buen camino, Milo nunca se despertaba temprano y el que lo hubiera hecho para ir a una "cita" con Camus era en definitiva una buena señal.  
  
Aldebarán no pudo contener la risa al entrar a la casa de Aries y encontrar a Mu, con un delantal de tulipanes amarillos cantando y bailando mientras lavaba los platos. Mu al escucharlo se lo quitó rápidamente y adoptó una pose "natural"  
  
-¿Por qué estas tan contento esta mañana, amigo mío?- pregunto Aldebarán cuando finalmente pudo dejar de reír.  
  
-Aldebarán, mi amigo, la vida es hermosa.  
  
-OK, si, lo que tu digas... Ah, claro, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Quieres venir esta noche a un bar? Tú sabes, con todos.  
  
-Suena bien.  
  
-Perdona, ¿eso quiere decir que si vendrás?- dijo Aldebarán con asombro, el caballero de Aries casi nunca los acompañaba a esas salidas nocturnas.  
  
Mu asintió con una sonrisa. A Saga le encantaban esas cosas y era probable que quisiera ir. –Perfecto- concluyo Aldebarán mientras caminaba a la salida –La cita es a las 8:00 aquí. No llegues tarde.  
  
En otro lugar no muy lejano Shaka despertaba, con dolor de cabeza, la boca seca, un terrible olor a alcohol. Definitivamente había vuelto a excederse esa noche, pero a todo eso ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Recordaba que Saga le había ayudado a quitarse a Mu de encima, entonces se había tomado una botella de tequila, y una de vodka y una de ron y no podía recordar que mas, recordaba haber estado sentado en la barra, viendo como bailaban Marín y Aioria y de pronto todo se ponía borroso, recordaba haberse tratado de levantar y después... no, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a casa –De seguro Mu me trajo. Le agradeceré mas tarde- se sentó en la cama y grande fue su sorpresa al voltear y ver a Ikki sentado en un silloncito cercano, lo miraba fijamente –No, no fue Mu quien te trajo y no necesitas dar las gracias- dijo, luego se puso de pie, tomo su chamarra y salió de la habitación  
  
-Es un caballero dorado, ¿verdad?  
  
-Ya te dije que no voy a decirte quien es Milo  
  
-Pero es un caballero dorado, ¿o me equivoco?- miró fijamente a Camus, este último asintió finalmente -¡Lo sabía!  
  
-¿Es Mu?, no, debe ser alguien que viva mas cerca ¿Shura?... ¿Afrodita? No, eso sería demasiado raro, ¿no es el anciano maestro?, no, debe ser alguien con mas, con mas estilo, mas sex appeal... ¿Saga?, ¡Shaka! Debe ser Shaka. ¿En serio es un caballero dorado?  
  
Camus negaba cada nombre que decía Milo, quien ya había repetido unas veinte veces los nombres de todos los caballeros –Esta bien. Me rindo por ahora  
  
Antes del mediodía Milo se fue a su casa. En el camino pensaba quien podría ser el afortunado. -¿Afortunado? Si, es alguien muy afortunado- se decía –No cualquiera podría haber atrapado el frío corazoncito de su amigo, que además de todo, es todo un partidazo. Si, es culto, elegante, un gran compañero y amigo. Y, hay que aceptarlo, es bastante bien parecido. Imagino que también debe ser un gran amante... pero Milo ¿Qué cosas piensas?- se reprochó mentalmente –Le deseo mucha suerte a Camus y quienquiera que sea, pero pobre de ese tipo si trata mal a mi amigo porque se las vería con mi aguja escarlata, por Camus sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Si, es un gran amigo y le deseo lo mejor. ¡¿Entonces por que demonios estoy celoso?!- se detuvo de golpe. No entendía porque pero de pronto sentía celos de esa otra persona a la que Camus amaba tanto.  
  
Necesitaba estar a solas un rato, meditar lo que estaba sintiendo, camino y caminó, quería alejarse del Santuario. En el camino se cruzó con Ikki, quien por cierto traía cara de pocos amigos. Y como molestar a los caballeros de bronce siempre lo animaba pensó en hacerlo enojar.  
  
-¿A dónde vas fénix?  
  
-No te importa  
  
-¿Vienes de casa de Shaka?  
  
-No te importa- lo miro desafiantemente  
  
-¿Yo que te hice?- pero al ver frente a frente a Ikki pudo notar la gran tristeza en el corazón del caballero –Oye, lo siento. No ha sido un muy buen día y supongo que quise desquitarme contigo.  
  
-No importa  
  
-Oye, conozco un bar muy bueno y que esta abierto a esta hora. ¿Quieres un trago?  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer. Apenas es mediodía y estos dos ya andan en peleas de cantina!  
  
-Saori, calma- dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano –deja que me encargue de eso, si  
  
La diosa trato de clamarse. La noticia de que dos de sus caballeros estaban arrestados por pelear en el bar no era una buena forma de ser despertada. Dejo que Seiya controlara el asunto y se dispuso a tomar un baño de burbujas, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en el castigo adecuado para esos dos.  
  
Seiya acompañado de Shiryu fue a la delegación a sacar a Milo e Ikki, quienes entre la depresión y el alcohol ya no eran dueños de sus actos. Después de dejarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones se fueron a jugar Play Station con Kiki, pero Seiya perdía muy rápido y empezaba a desesperarse...  
  
Ikki despertó pronto –No volveré a salir con Milo, sabe dios a que cantina de mala muerte me lleva donde puro alcohol adulterado que con un par de copitas ya estas mal... Necesito hablar con Shun, el es mi hermano y podrá decirme que hacer con Shaka ahora. Camino hasta la alcoba que compartían su hermano e Hyoga, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano acostado, durmiendo pacíficamente, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, dio media vuelta y se topo con Hyoga –Anoche estaba exhausto, creo que dormirá un rato más. ¿Quieres que le diga que te busque cuando se levante?- pero Ikki aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, y vio a Hyoga, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, una voz le hablaba amablemente y tal vez por inercia o porque sus querían jugarle una broma o tal vez era un grito de dolor de su corazón, sea por lo que fuere, sin decir nada, se acerco a Hyoga y trato de besarlo.  
  
Pero el caballero del cisne ya se había percatado del estado del fénix por lo que lo empujo levemente mientras le decía –Ikki, soy yo, Hyoga, el novio de tu hermano menor Shun, ¿recuerdas?- Ikki lo miró atentamente –¡Hyoga!, hola ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?  
  
-Aun duerme, ¿quieres que le diga que te busque cuando despierte?  
  
-Si, dile que, dile que su hermano mayor lo necesita, que necesito de su consejo, OK? Puedes hacer eso por mi pato?  
  
Hyoga asintió y luego vio a Ikki marcharse tambaleándose. ¿De que querría hablar con Shun?  
  
  
  
OK, este fue el capítulo 4, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí. Este capítulo estuvo un poco flojo pero es el preámbulo del gran final que vendrá ya en 2 o 3 capítulos. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o jitomatazo favor de dejar un reviewer. Y si escuchan por ahí algún rumor o se les ocurre una idea de porque terminaron Shaka e Ikki, dejen un reviewer, por fa!!! 


	5. hay algo entre los dos

Hola de nuevo, gracias a quienes dejaron reviewers:

Luna-wood: no te preocupes, Aldebaran ya se encargara de pasar el chisme, pero no en este capítulo, ahora les va sufrir a Shaka e Ikki, Shun tratara de ayudar y Milo y Camus, ya les irá mejor

Lune de Barlon: tratare de hacerlos mas largos y actualizar mas seguido, tanto como la escuela me deje y espero que este capítulo este mas claro, no me gusta decir desde el principio de la escena quienes están pero trataré de no ponerlo tan enredado. Ojala te guste

Pandorak-chan: gracias por la idea de porque terminaron Ikki y Shaka, es de las que mas me ha gustado. Y estoy tratando de actualizar rápido y hacerlos largos pero la escuela me trae loca. Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando, dime que opinas de este.

Almade angel: Shaka anda depre, si, es un super galanazo pero esta tan triste que no le saca provecho!!! Y lo siento pero van a sufrir un rato más.

Ahora, sin mayor preámbulo:

Capítulo 5: hay algo entre los dos

Todos los caballeros se reunieron en la recámara del patriarca, Atena los había convocado y no podían faltar. Se preguntaban a que se debería la reunión pero nadie sabía ni tenían la más ligera sospecha de los malévolos planes de la diosa. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, la diosa apareció, los miró sin decir nada y tomo asiento.

-Veo que todos están aquí y me alegra ya que lo que tengo que deciros es de la incumbencia de todos.

Caballeros dorados, de plata y de bronce. Todos escuchaban con atención a la diosa. Por su tono de voz sabían que nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

-Debido a la conducta inapropiada que han presentado varios de ustedes- y mientras decía esto miraba a Ikki y Milo –He tomado la decisión de implantar en el Santuario toque de queda

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!

-Cuando el reloj marque las 9:00 todos deberán presentarse aquí y después de esa hora les esta PROHIBIDO abandonar el Santuario sin mi autorización

-Y si no lo hago, ¿que?- todos miraron a Ikki, quien se había atrevido a decir lo que muchos de ellos pensaban.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-Estoy harto de hacer lo que dices. Mejor me voy de aqu

-¡Pues lárgate, nadie te quiere aquí!- En ese momento Ikki daba un portazo -¡Alguien mas quiere acompañarlo!- gritó Saori, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Entonces la diosa se levantó y se retiró a su alcoba.

-Demonios, y ahora que vamos a hacer en la noche, jugar Play Station?- se quejaba Shura

-Pues si Seiya no lo hubiera descompuesto de una patada cuando perdió contra Shiryu se podría pero como ya lo fregó, dudo que se pueda.

-¿Ya te echaste el Play Station?- exclamó Misty –y todavía no lo acabo de pagar. No le vuelvo a prestar nada a los de bronce. Además por su culpa ya no nos podemos ir de fiesta

-Ok, calma, no se angustien- dijo Dohko –esto no es el fin

-Cierto- lo apoyo Shion –tan solo haremos un ligero cambio de planes

-Bien, los escuchamos- dijeron Shura y Death Mask

-Ustedes solo preocúpense por estar aquí a las nueve, nosotros nos encargamos del resto- dijo Shion –Además ¿Cuánto podría durarle el coraje a Atena?

o o o

-¡Ikki! ¡Hermano, espera!- Iba entrando en la casa de Tauro y el fénix se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermano –No será en serio que te vas, ¿o si?

-Ya me canse de hacer lo que ordena esa vieja

-Pero y lo que platicamos esta mañana, ¿ya hablaste con Shaka?

-Iba a hacerlo después de la reunión pero después de lo que sucedió es mejor que me valla de inmediato

-¿Vas a dejarlo ir otra vez?

-Tal vez es una señal del destino de que lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro.

-Hermano...

-Lo siento Shun, en cuanto llegue a algún lado te llamar

-Hermano- murmuró Shun mientras lo miraba partir

o o o

-Maestro, no cree que Saori se enojará mucho si nos descubre

-Calma Shiryu, ella no tiene porque enterarse

-Pero prohibió estrictamente cualquier tipo de reunión en el santuario en la que se ingirieran bebidas alcohólicas.

-Deja ya de contradecirme y ayúdame a bajar el resto de las cajas.

Shiryu bajo de una camioneta unas cuantas cajas de cervezas y varias botellas sueltas de diferentes bebidas y luego tuvo que cargarlas hasta la casa de Cáncer donde todo ya estaba dispuesto para esa noche –perdone que vuelva a cuestionarlo maestro pero como harán para que Saori no se percate de nuestra reunión

-Simple, Camus va a vigilar desde la casa de Acuario que no salga de sus habitaciones

o o o

-Milo no es necesario que me acompañes, si deseas ir a la fiesta no hay ningún problema, yo puedo vigilar solo

Después de pasar revista con Atena todos los caballeros se reunieron en la Cuarta casa para festejar, aunque realmente no tenían ningún motivo en especial.

Milo se había ofrecido para hacerle compañía a Camus, estaba realmente obsesionado con saber quien se había robado el amor de su amigo y a Camus no le molestaba su presencia pero lo ponía demasiado nervioso, sentía que de un momento a otro sus sentimientos le traicionarían y terminaría confesándole su amor a Milo.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- suspiró Milo mirando el templo de Cáncer –pero como el fénix y yo fuimos los que terminamos de hartar a Atena, me parece correcto que me quede vigilando contigo.

Camus suspiró, sabía que no podría convencer a Milo de marcharse. Trato de distraerse contando las estrellas, pero siempre terminaba mirando fijamente a Milo, volteando rápidamente si este se percataba de ello.

¿Acaso son celos lo que siento?- se preguntaba Milo -¿Por qué había de estar celoso? Uno solamente cela a alguien cuando siente que lo va a perder pero yo no voy a perderlo, entonces... acaso será posible que yo... ¡Estoy enamorado de Camus!

-¿Que dijiste Milo?

-yo.. este yo, yo no dije nada

-¿Dijiste que estas enamorado de mi?

-Bueno, yo, este...

-Porque yo si estoy enamorado de ti. Eres tú, Milo de Escorpio, el caballero dorado que se robó mi corazón.

o o o

-Andrómeda si no sacas a tu novio de ahí lo van a dejar hasta sin ropa

-¿?

-¿Qué tu novio está jugando poker con Shion y Dohko y le han ganado ya las quincenas de todo el año

-El suele ser así, no me gusta limitarlo, además el sabe cuidarse solo.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y ya pensaba en retirarse cuando

-Shaka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, dime Andrómeda.

-¿Extrañas a mi hermano?

o o o

-Milo y Camus deben de estarse aburriendo mucho- dijo Mu a Aldebarán –voy a ver si no quieren algo

-Yo te acompaño- intervino Saga

Subieron lentamente las escaleras. Saga sujetaba a Mu por los hombros y este lo abrazaba por la cintura. Cuando finalmente llegaron al 11º. Templo se encontraron con una imagen que no esperaban ver: Camus y Milo, abrazados, sus labios fundidos en un beso.

Mu tomo de la mano a Saga quien miraba sorprendido –Vámonos- le dijo al oído- no creo que necesiten nada

Saga empezó a bajar, entonces en su mente surgió una idea, abrazó a Mu, besó su cuello y luego le dijo al oído –Oye, porque no vamos a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos, tu y yo.

o o o

Lo siento fue para todo lo que me dio la imaginación por hoy, espero poder actualizar pronto y que las divisiones entre los párrafos ayuden a que sea un poco mas claro y aun se aceptan sugerencias de porque terminaron Ikki y Shaka


	6. volverte a ver

Ok, primero contestamos los reviewers:

D.E.W.M.G: no te apures, que bueno que ya hayas podido leer y por lo de que la PC se pone lenta, te entiendo, la mía se pone igual y no me deja actualizar. Y siento decirte que Milo y Camus... no les durará mucho el encanto.

Lee Sakurazukamori Sumeragi: siento la tardanza, gracias por haber leido y espero que te guste. Espero poder actualizar mas pronto.

Almade angel: todavía no me aviento a escribir lemon, no soy muy buena con eso, he intentado un par de parrafos pero no me gustan como quedan y por eso los omito y lo del beso, me agrada. Es probable que lo use pero mas adelante, en el final. Espero que te guste.

VALSED: Disculpa la tardanza. En este capítulo se responden tu pregunta ¿Dónde está Ikki? Y Camus y Milo, todavía sufriran un rato mas. Espero te guste.

¡Gracias a todos!

Capítulo 6: Volverte a ver

Ikki caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, se asombró al descubrir que similar era esa situación a "ESE DÍA". Lo recordaba a la perfección, había salido furioso del Santuario y ha había caminado sin dirección hasta llegar a un bar, al mismo bar frente al cual se hallaba en esos momentos y tal como ahora la hacía había tomado asiento en la barra, recordaba que el mesero le había traído una cerveza -Yo no pedí esto- -Se lo mandan las señoritas de allá- le había dicho el mesero indicándole una mesa donde estaban 4 chicas.

-Hola Ikki- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Acaso el rubio te volvió a botar?- Era Sihem la que hablaba –Porque cuando estás con él, a nosotras ni nos pelas.

Las cuatro chicas estaban de nuevo ahí –Creí que regresarían a Japón- les dijo

-Ese era el plan- dijo Jing Mae –pero estoy esperando la llamada de Milo

Ikki se soltó a reir entonces ante la mirada hostil de las chicas, Sihem lo tomo de los hombros -¿De que demonios te ríes?

-Esta esperando la llamada de Milo- dijo sin dejar de reír –¡Ilusa! No va a llamarte nunca

Las chicas murmuraron algo entre sí –A todo esto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-La bruja esa implantó toque de queda en el Santuario y ya saben que tantas reglas no van conmigo así que me marché

-¿Y tu novio?

-Les he dicho mil veces que lo nuestro se terminó

Las cuatro se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, Sihem murmuró en su oído –Entonces vendrás esta noche con nosotras, ¿o no?

Ikki dejo dinero sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se dejo llevar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con dolor de cabeza y sin una noción clara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Habían ido al departamento que estaban rentando y habían tomado mucho, y luego por la noche sexo desenfrenado con Sihem y Aine. Miró a su alrededor, ellas no estaban allí –Esto está muy mal- murmuró mientras se arreglaba –si quiero arreglar las cosas con Shaka esta no es una buena forma de empezar.

Salió de la habitación se asomó a la cocina donde se encontraban desayunando –Tengo que irme, las veré pronto (supongo) y Jing Mae ya no esperes su llamada ¿quieres? Te lo dice alguien que lo conoce mejor que tú

Salió del lugar, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una humilde posada donde rentó una habitación. Necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer. ¿Volver a Japón o quedarse en Grecia? Difícil decisión. ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba –si tuviera una señal. Y la señal llego, dentro de su mochila sonaba su celular, era un mensaje de Shun: HERMANO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER.

-Es verdad, olvidé llamarle- entonces marco al celular de su hermanito

-¿Alo?

-Shun, soy Ikki

-¡Hermano! ¡que bueno que llamas! ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

-Me estoy quedando en una posada en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?

-Bueno, no vallas a enfadarte pero... anoche hablé con Shaka

-¿Con Shaka?- dijo Ikki intrigado -¿y de que hablaron?

-Bueno yo... le pregunté si te extrañaba

-¡¿Qué?! Shun, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?

-No te enfades hermano, ¿acaso no quieres saber lo que me dijo?

¿???????????????????

Shaka despertó confundido, aunque la noche anterior no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol, pero había tenido una larga e inquietante conversación con el hermano de Ikki. No estaba seguro si aún amaba a Ikki o si tan solo era nostalgia pero de ser así, ¿por qué sentía esa enorme necesidad de encontrarlo y abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más? Pero es probable que ya vaya de regresó a Japón- pensaba –y Atena está enojada, por lo que no me permitirá ir a buscarle.

-¡Hola Shaka! ¿no vendrás a desayunar?

-Mu, Saga. Buen día, ahora los acompaño (¿pero porque Saga abraza a Mu?- se preguntó)

Mientras subían al comedor Shaka continuaba con sus pensamientos –Habrá Ikki llamado ya a su hermano- y al llegar, al primero que buscó fue a Shun pero solo encontró a Hyoga

-Mmm, hola Cisne... mmm, oye yo me preguntaba... ¿y tu novio?

-Al rato vendrá, estaba al teléfono con su hermano

-¡Con Ikki!

¿???????????

-¡Milo! Por aquí, ven

Milo caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, haciendo un recuento de su vida y de todas las mujeres con las que había estado cuando frente a él se apareció Jing Mae. Entró al café donde ella se encontraba sentada

-Hola, yo... iba a llamarte pero sucedió algo y...

-Lo sé, la bruja esa les puso toque de queda, ¿no?- Milo asintió y la chica prosiguió –Pero ahora estás aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a él –podríamos ir a algún lugar mas íntimo-concluyó mientras lo besaba

Milo retrocedió –Lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien más- pero la chica no iba rendirse, lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo y a tratar de quitarle la camisa, pero él la empujó diciéndole –Te he dicho que hay alguien más

-¿Qué, acaso ya te encontraste a otra que está mas buena que yo?

-No, esta vez lo que siento es amor, estoy seguro de ello. Nunca me había sentido con nadie lo que él me hace sentir.

-¡Él! ¿me botaste por otro tipo?

La chica salió furiosa del lugar –Esto no se va a quedar así-

¿??????????????????

-¡Shun! ¿Hablaste con tu hermano? ¿esta bien?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

-¿Te dijo que quiere verme?

-Podría ser, ¿tú quieres verlo?

¿??????????????????

-¿Tu eres Camus, no?

-Si soy yo, tu eres...- Camus meditó un segundo, su rostro se le hacía familiar

-Jing Mae, la novia de Milo- Camus se quedo helado, entonces la chica sacó de su mochila la rosa que días antes había congelado –mira, no es hermosa. Milo me la regaló

-Si, claro. Creo que ya me debo ir

Camus siguió su camino, las palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos. "la novia de Milo"

¿???????????????

Si lo se, soy muy mala. Ja ja ja ja. Ellas son unas chicas malas y no permitirán que todo sea amor y felicidad, no! Pero creían que tan fácil iban a estar las cosas para Milo y Camus. Pues no. Todavía quiero verlos sufrir un rato más, es que ahora tengo clases los sábados y como que me inspiro ahí y se me ocurren nuevas formas de hacerlos sufrir. Ja ja ja. Se siguen aceptando sugerencias de porque terminaron Shaka e Ikki y también cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica o jitomatazo. Bye.


	7. Sin tu latido

Bueno, como siempre, primero contestamos los reviewers:

D.E.W.M.G: Hola, me da muchísimo gusto recibir tus reviewers, y si, ahora se ha puesto muy dramática la historia pero es culpa de la clase de los sábados, que esta súper aburrida y me da tiempo de imaginarme muchas cosas y ahora me pregunto, Shaka adoptaría al hijo de Ikki y Sihem... no, sería demasiado pero tal vez en el próximo fic si haya tiempo para eso ya que ya solo quedan como 2 capítulos, creo. Disfruta este capítulo de nuestra telenovela animada.

Lee Sakurazukamori Sumeragi: Lo siento, creo que Camus sufrirá un rato mas, los e soy tan mala con él pero no puedo evitarlo, se ve muy lindo cuando sufre y Jing Mae es adorable, me recuerda a una amiga, por ello no creo que valla a sufrir castigo, me gusta las chicas malas se salgan con la suya!!

Scarlet: Son también mis parejas consentidas, (después de Hyoga y Shun aunque ahora no hubo mucho de ellos) y espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga, muchas veces ya tengo escrito el capítulo pero no puedo subirlo por falta de internet, pero el capítulo 8 tardará menos ya que mas de la mitad ya está redactado. Gracias por leer!

Chamaco: Es verdad que el amor nunca deja de sentirse pero en algunos casos no es capaz de superarlo todo aunque me gustan los finales felices en las historias de amor, así que yo creo que hay buenas posibilidades para Shaka e Ikki, gracias por la idea, la tomare en cuenta y me da gusto que hayas podido leer.

Patin: me agrado mucho tu idea, es una de las posibles para quedarse, y Atena, lo sé es toda una tirana absolutista y con eso que es una diosa pues los caballeros no se le pueden revelar, al menos en esta historia ya no da tiempo. Lo siento pero Camus y Milo sufriran un rato, también son de mis consentidos (después de Shun y Hyoga) pero me gusta hacerles maldades. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por leer y por la idea.

Ahora:

Capítulo 7: Sin tu latido

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?- preguntaba Hyoga

-pues Shaka extraña a mi hermano y mi hermano extraña a Shaka, yo se los he dejado sabe así que

-Depende de nosotros lo que valla a pasar ahora- era Shaka, quien había entrado a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama junto a Shun -¿puedo pedirte un favor?- el aludido asintió y Shaka sacó de su chamarra un cd –Cuando veas a tu hermano ¿podrías darle esto?- Shun asintió y el caballero dorado abandonó el lugar.

Shun miraba la caja que tenía en su mano ¿Qué tendría dentro? Hyoga se la quitó y la abrió había una carta y un disco que con la elegante caligrafía de Shaka decía: Sin tu latido. Hyoga desdobló entonces la carta.

-No deberías hacer eso- le dijo Shun

-¿Acaso no quieres saber que dice?

Sin tu latido

Luis Eduardo Aute

_Hay alguno que dicen_

_Que todos los caminos conducen a Roma_

_Y es verdad porque el mío_

_Me lleva cada noche al hueco que te nombra_

_Y le hablo y le suelto_

_Una sonrisa, una blasfemia, dos derrotas_

_No he encontrado tus ojos y sueño con tu nombre besando mi boca_

_¡Ay amor mío!_

_Que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo_

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido_

_Sin tu latido_

_El final de esta historia_

_Enésima autobiografía de un fracaso_

_No te sirva de ejemplo_

_Hay quien afirma que el amor es un milagro_

_Que no hay mal que no cure_

_Pero tampoco bien que le dure cien años_

_Esto casi lo salva_

_Lo malo son las noches que montan mi mano_

_¡Ay amor mío!_

_Que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo_

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido_

_Sin tu latido_

_Aunque todo ya es nada_

_No se porque te escondes y huyes de mi encuentro_

_Por saber de tu vida_

_No creo que vulnere ningún mandamiento_

_Tan terrible es el odio_

_Que ni te atreves a mostrarle tu desprecio_

_Pero no me hagas caso_

_Lo que pasa es que este mundo no lo entiendo_

_¡Ay amor mío!_

_Que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo_

_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido_

_Sin tu latido_

-Sigo sin entender como un tipo tan poco atractivo tiene tanto pegue- decía Misty

-¿Envidia?- se burlaba Death Mask

-Debes aceptar- intervino Afrodita –que es bastante bien parecido

Death Mask le lanzó una mirada fría -¡oh, no te pongas celoso!

En ese momento llegaban Camus y Shura

-No creo que fuera cierto- decía Shura

-No sé, podría ser...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa no es cierto?- interrumpió Misty

-Que Milo tenga novia

-¡Ven! Es su novia- exclamó Afrodita –pobre Ikki, le bajaron a la niña

-¿Los has visto juntos?- pregunto Camus, preocupado, aunque no quería aceptarlo

-Si, esta mañana en un café del pueblo- le informó Afrodita

-Aunque más les hubiera servido un hotel- intervino Death Mask

Camus se dio la vuelta –Mmm... Me tengo que ir- murmur

Shura lo detuvo –piensa lo que vas a hacer, no actúes precipitadamente- Camus asintió y se fue

-Gracias- dijo Ikki guardando el disco –lo revisaré en el avión

-¿Avión?

-Si Shun, voy a regresar a Japón

-Pero, hermano...

-Terminaron las reparaciones de la mansión, Saori me pidió que me adelantara a revisar que todo esté listo para su regreso

-¿Volverás a vivir con nosotros?

Ikki asintió y abrazó a su hermano –todo volverá a la normalidad

-Buen día mi amor. ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? Te fui a buscar.

-Milo- dijo Camus mirándolo fríamente -¿A qué no adivinas a quién me encontré en el pueblo esta mañana?

-Mmm... no, no se a quien- dijo inocentemente

-¡A TU NOVIA!

-¡Yo no tengo novia!

-¿Y la chica de la rosa?

-Jing Mae, solo fue una noche y no la he vuelo a ver

-¿Vas a negar que la viste esta mañana?

Milo se quedó congelado- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¡La mitad del santuario te vio!- dijo Camus mientras salía de la séptima casa

-¡espera!- Milo corrió tras él –Puedo explicarlo- lo sujetó del brazo –Por favor

-No Milo, ella ya me lo explicó todo

-Pero... y lo que pasó anoche

-Fue un sueño y nada más

-Si, mañana en la tarde regresaremos a Japón. Espero que la próxima vez que venga esté todo en perfecto orden- dijo Saori

-Así será- respondió Shion

En esos momentos entró Camus al recinto

-Atena ya que va a volver a Japón, ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-¡Camus se va también!

Shura asintió, Milo cayó de rodillas con las manos en la cara, el santo de Capricornio se sentó junto a él y dejó que llorara en su hombro

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Os pido dejéis un reviewer para saber si les gustó. Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron este capítulo. Y se siguen aceptando sugerencias, opiniones, críticas o jitomatazos. Ya casi tengo el siguiente capítulo así que prometo actualizar pronto. Y no olviden avisar si escuchan algún rumor de porque cortaron Ikki y Shaka, el final se acerca y todavía no decido!!!


	8. el camino que te traiga de regreso

Hola de nuevo perdonen la tardanza y espero que les guste este capítulo, ya tenía algo escrito pero no había podido subirlo por falta de internet y tambien porque le di como 20 revisadas puesto que es el último capítulo y no quería que quedara mal. También trate de integrar todas las ideas que me hicieron el favor de enviar, mil gracias a todos, había cosas que no pude poner pero tal vez para la próxima, gracias de todas maneras y espero que les guste el resultado. Bueno ahora contestemos los reviewers:

Valsed: era una canción de Luis Eduardo Aute, una de mis favoritas. Espero que te guste el final y gracias por haber leido.

Patin: perdona por hacer sufrir a tu bicho pero es que ¡se ve adorable cuando sufre! Y otra vez gracias por la idea. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti, espero que te guste. Traté de hacerlo lo mas largo posible pero creo que no quedo, aun así disfruta el final y gracias por leer.

D.E.W.M.G: espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y lo siento mucho pero este capítulo inicia con todos ya de regreso en Japón, espero te guste el final de telenovela.

Lune de Barlon: lo se, pero por mas que intento no me salen capítulos largos. Espero te guste el final y gracias por haber leido.

Alma de angel: lo siento, tuve problemas con la compu pero espero que te guste

Chamaco: fue inconsciente, no llevaba ningun mensaje para nadie en especial, pero gracias por el reviewer

Kagomechan: ahora si este es el capítulo final espero que te guste, y se que esas niñas eran insoportables pero a mi me caían 1000 bien

Kykyo: disculpa la tardanza, me da mucho gusto saber que te agrado, espero que te guste el final, y mil gracias por haber leido.

Ahora si, sin mas preámbulo:

Capítulo 8: El camino que te traiga de regreso.

La habitación estaba oscura, él permanecía sentado frente a la ventana, tratando de no pensar, no percibió que alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación y mucho menos que llevara varios segundo observandolo, sino hasta que la voz rompió el silencio

-Maestro, la cena está servida

-Ahora voy

Hyoga iba a retirarse pero una le preocupaba el estado de su maestro, había algo en su voz –Maestro, ¿esta usted llorando?

Camus se puso de pie secando con un gesto rápido sus ojos –Por supuesto que no y apresúrate. No querrás enfadar a Atena- y salió de la habitación.

Shun e Ikki estaban sentados en una banca del mall, tomando un helado

-Hacía mucho que no pasábamos un rato así- dijo Ikki

-Cierto, ya lo extrañaba

-Desde que terminé con Shaka había descuidado muchas cosas pero ya voy a arreglarlo

-¿Shaka y tú van a volver?

-No lo se aun, he estado pensando en su carta... pero hablemos de otras cosas como... ¿Cómo esta Hyoga?

-Bastante preocupado por su maestro

-no te apures, estoy seguro de que Milo vendrá a disculparse con Camus y tu pato podrá dejar de preocuparse

-Mmm, eso espero.

-No esperes, yo se que va a pasar

Camus estaba dormido, un airecillo frío se sentía en la habitación puesto que la ventana estaba abierta. Los rayos de la luna bañaban su hermoso rostro dándole un resplandor angelical, sus cabellos azules extendidos en la almohada como queriendo no ocultar ni un centímetro de su bello rostro, la sábana estaba doblada sus pies y traía puestos únicamente los boxers por lo que su bien formado abdomen estaba descubierto. Era una imagen realmente hermosa y la contempló por varios segundos, se acercó lentamente y con mucho cuidad, para no despertarlo, besó sus labios.

Cuando el sol que se metía por la ventana lo hizo despertar, Camus sonreía, había tenido un buen sueño: Milo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sentado en el suelo, recargado en la puerta dormía el objeto de sus sueños, Camus volvió a sonreír, era realidad. En esos momentos Milo despertaba –Quisiera que siempre fuera así, despertar y ver tu rostro sonriente.

-Milo, me da mucho gusto verte otra vez- dijo Saori

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Seiya

-Anoche

Y al notar que Milo y Camus estaban tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa –¿Acaso ustedes...? –Hyoga no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Camus se levanó y beso a Milo contestando así cualquier duda.

-Pues, entonces, disfruten todos del desayuno

Al terminar mientras levantaban los platos Milo le dijo discretamente a Ikki –Gracias por tu ayuda

-No hay problema, si me dices tu secreto para reconciliarte

-Mmm, no, eso no te lo voy a decir

Esa noche todos estaban asombrados ¡Ikki había hecho la cena! Y estaba deliciosa

-Hermano no sabía que cocinaras tan bien

-Cierto Ikki- dijo Seiya mientras masticaba un bocado –deberías hacerlo más seguido

-Pero de seguro va a pedirle algo a Saori- dijo Hyoga –de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho

-pues fíjate que no, pato. En realidad es mi cena de despedida

-¿Despedida?

-Así es. Voy a regresar al santuario

-Pero si tan solo hace un mes que regresamos de ahí- dijo Seiya

-lo se, pero no puedo esperar más

-¿Y te puedo acompañar?- pregunto Seiya ganándose así un golpe de parte de Saori

-Ser sincero, eso es la base de todo. Míralo a los ojos y pídele una oportunidad de ganarte su confianza. Dile que estas arrepentido de tus errores pero que si te lo permite esta vez las cosas serán mejores. Y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, acércate lentamente y besalo tiernamente en la frente- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –y si tu mirada puede confirmar cada palabra que dices, no podrá decirte que no

-¿Así pasó con Camus?- preguntó Ikki

Milo sonrió picadamente –Yo nunca dije que así fue- se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras de la mansión –pero tampoco dije que no- murmur

-Saga, puedo sentir el cosmos de alguien acercándose

Saga se levantó de la cama y se vistió rapidamente –Yo iré a ver

Unos minutos después Saga regres

-¿Quién era?

-El fénix. Y ahora mi querido carnerito –dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿en qué estábamos? –e iba a besarlo pero Mu se volteó -¿Y ahora?

-Es que...

-Ya se, yo voy a ver pero la próxima vez nos quedaremos en mi casa, pasa menos gente por ah

Unos minutos después Saga volvió, y mirando a Mu quien ya se había vestido le dijo- Apresúrate, ven. Todos están aquí- Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué estarán diciendo?- preguntaba Seiya

Todos los caballeros sin excepción miraban a lo lejos a Ikki y Shaka hablando afuera de la casa de Virgo, durante unos segundos solo se habían mirado mutuamente pero ahora Ikki hablaba y Shaka lo escuchaba atentamente

-Seguro Ikki se está disculpando por ser tan mujeriego- decía Misty

¡¡YO, IKKI EL FENIX AMO A SHAKA DE VIRGO!!

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el grito del caballero de bronce. Entonces Shaka abrazó a Ikki y lo besó apasionadamente.

Cuando terminó el beso Shaka dio un paso atrás y...

¡¡Y YO, SHAKA DE VIRGO AMO A EL FENIX IKKI!!

Volvieron a besarse y solo se separaron cuando les era indispensable respirar, se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y se unieron en un abrazo para no soltarse nunca más.

-Y a todo esto, ¿alguien sabe porque terminaron?- dijo Death mask

Las miradas de todos cayeron sobre Shun y Mu

-A mi no me pregunten- dijo Mu –yo solo lo cuidaba cuando se embriagaba

-¿y tu Shun?- dijo Misty mirándolo fijamente –tiene la mirada de aquel que sabe algo pero no lo dice

-Es verdad que hace poco mi hermano me lo dijo pero le prometí que no lo diría a nadie. Pero no soy el único que lo sabe, ¿o me equivoco...?- dijo mirando fijamente a alguien que trataba de ocultarse

-Esta bien, lo confieso- dijo Aioros –besé a Shaka, e Ikki nos vio. Yo no sabía que eran pareja, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho- dijo al notar la mirada de reproche de todos –yo solo quería que Shura se pusiera celoso pero es que ¡pasas más tiempo con Camus que conmigo!

Shura caminó hasta quedar frente a él –Pero mi niño, si sabes que solo te amo a ti- y lo abrazó dulcemente

-Ok suficiente por hoy- dijo Atena –todos a sus casa, ¡rápido!

Todos obedecieron, pero una pregunta permanecía en su mente: ¿desde cuando Shura y Aioros eran pareja?

Mientras tanto, la silueta de dos personas que se abrazaban a la entrada de la séptima casa recortaba el horizonte.

FIN

¡que triste! Se ha teminado. Y me divertí mucho escribiéndola, pero ya tengo dos temas para dos fics mas, solo que no podre empezarlos hasta que pasen los exámenes. Espero que les halla gustado el final. No sean malos y dejen un reviewer para saber como quedó.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron

Gracias por sus reviewers a: luna Word, chamaco, Nhai, Varda-Elentari, Kaede Sakuragi (me gustaba mucho la idea pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno), Virgo no Shaka, Shouran, Lune de Barlon, pandorak-chan, almade angel, D.E.W.M.G, Lee Sakurazukamori Sumeragi, Valsed, scarlet, patin, kagomechan y kykyo

Nebyura.


End file.
